


A Kings Crown

by LegilimensMind



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Clansman, Class 1A as Clansman, Colourless King - Freeform, Deku has a Quirk, F/M, Golden King - Freeform, Green King - Freeform, Grey King, King - Freeform, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Red King - Freeform, blue king, silver king, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegilimensMind/pseuds/LegilimensMind
Summary: Izuku Midoriyas was diagnosed as Qurikless. Lucky for him, there are other entities available to give him the power to reach his dream...___A fanfic where Izuku gets the powers of the Blue King from K-Project.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	A Kings Crown

Inko Midoriya had never wanted for her son to hear the words the doctor told her so carelessly. His dream of being a Hero has been destroyed to tiny pieces and it hurt her watching her darling son, Izuku, trying his hardest to rise above the expectations thrown at him.

She watched as he came home with bruises from school and the playtimes between Bakugou and his friends. She watched as he broke down Quirk after Quirk in his Hero Notebooks. She watched as he ran off to watch fights between villains and heroes, never thinking about his safety, always coming home with a bright smile and tales that nearly made her heart stop in worry.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to rage and scream and to cry at the unfair world that took her son's chance at being a Hero... Until one day, everything suddenly changed.

___

At a place far away from prying eyes and population, a group of humans were digging around the earth, looking for relics lost in time. While the documentation was pretty accurate when it came to the last 200 years and above, some black holes could still be found within them. Like the earthquake Gina, where thousands upon thousands of people lost their lives, named after the only survivor who had been visiting over from Germany. It destroyed the town and took it with him below the surface, never to be seen again. What people were able to gather was that it wasn't a natural disaster but a man created one. In fear that it was the work from a Quirk, the town had been abandoned for the following years. Gina, who had been sentenced to death, vanished, never to be seen again.

The story leads them to where they were now, digging around to find the lost town. Whoever had made the earthquake was definitely dead now, so it was rather safe to dig around for clues.

"Hey, I found something! ", screamed a woman, looking up to her supervisor who came running immediately. People stopped digging, watching the interaction between the two of them.

"Marvelous!", grinned the man, making his way down the hole that the woman had made. Touching the surface of a street -and wasn't that something exciting?- he ordered the woman to tear the manhole away. It was a rather big one, too, so it probably didn't lead to the sewers like manholes usually do.

The woman, Hakane Tachibana, followed his order swiftly. Both looked down and he stared at the, he wasn't even sure what it was. Some sort of table? Slate? Something else? It was big and looked heavy and, the part that his brain realized first, broken in half. Now, that he couldn't deal with.

"Please hold the rope for me", he told Tachibana, giving her the end before dropping the rest since her Quirk, Super strength, was perfect for the job.

Climbing the rope, he jumped the rest of it and touched the table, activating his Quirk, Repair. He watched in excitement as both halves started to slowly mend. While it did, he studied the runes that were part of it.

One of them was the symbol of Balance, another of Strenght and Companions. Then there was a number as well, a 7, engraved within the runes.

Before the table was completed once again, he watched in surprise as it started to glow, getting stronger the more it was repaired. Hiding his eyes, he wasn't prepared for the pure power that it released, sending him into a room full of Computers, which had slowly started to flicker and, without any power seemingly, activated, showing the destroyed town in all it's glory. Then a text appeared, making him feel uneasy.

"We managed to destroy the Slate before the Green Clan managed to achieve their goal. With that, we are aware that we have doomed the town and its population to death. We will carry their deaths on our shoulders with the hope, that if someone managed to find the Slate and rebuilt it or make one themselves, that they are aware of the responsibility they now have. The Slate is a powerful entity and it will choose 7 people to bear the burden of its power, making them Kings and giving balance to the world. Find them, for they have the powers to destroy the world in their hands."

He felt horrified at what he was reading. They should have never tried to uncover the town's secrets. Looking back to the slate, he watched it slowly dissolve.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry for the short prologue, the first chapter will be way longer. Like 2K-3K words. I'm wondering what you guys are thinking about this little Idea I got?
> 
> The Ship has yet to be decided, I'm thinking in the direction of:  
> M/M: Deku/Shoto, Deku/Shigaraki, Deku/Iida, Deku/Dabi, Deku/Bakugou  
> or  
> M/F: Deku/Uraraka, Deku/Momo


End file.
